Diamond Song
Diamond Song 'is a Female Pegasus Pony born in Equestria, she is a Heroine of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic_fandom ' '''The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fandom]. She is a Business Pony, Private Music Tutor, and Owner of two Nightclubs Crystal in Las Pegasus and Diamond Soul in her birth city Canterlot. Mainly known for her involvement with Moonlit Beat’s Music company Beat Records Ltd as the companies CEO and it is rumoured that she is earning as much as 15,000 bits per month in her role as CEO. Her relationship with the Owner of Beat Records Ltd is a long and rocky one, with a feud rumoured between the two having taken place over a nightclubs, but this is only a rumour and both Diamond and Moonlit do not discuss this rumour as they see it as a waste of time. Before she became a Business Pony, she started a small Music Tutor company, with her the only one working for it and she worked with talented and gifted musical ponies, with some parents paying high amount of money for her services, the reason she got into the music business was her love for music and admiration of Moonlit Beat who at the time was slowly building his own Music Empire, this was when the rumoured feud took place, shortly after she opened her first Nightclub Diamond Soul in the heart of Canterlot in a place where Moonlit wanted to open a Nightclub of his own. She had planned to open a casino in Las Pegasus but decided to open another nightclub there and she called it Crystal, the reason for this naming was unclear. :"Music is a part of the soul, it extends one ponies soul and shows the true colors of a pony and what kind of music they love, they are hundred genres of music to make great music, they have to be great at that certain genre of music" : —Diamond Song on Music Her passion for Song writing is not well known, but she does enjoy writing a very good song, most of her songs are not known and she doesn’t tend to publish any of her songs she writes, instead opting to keep them all in a collection of folders that she keeps locked away in a bank vault, she does enjoys collecting rare and valuable music artefacts from history and is rumoured to own about twenty different objects that had been owned by DJ Pony Vinyl Scratch, including a pair of her glasses. The biggest rumoured object she owns is a something that Princess Luna once owned, though what this item is, it is unknown as she keeps many of her private collection away from the public. She is also a certified Arts Dealer and also a Art Collector, she will help sell valuable arts and rarely ever asks for a commission fee when she sells art and in return she sometimes gets commission free artwork from other dealers, her own personal art collection is rumoured to be at around two and a half million bits, but it could be more or less but this can never be confirmed as she will never let anypony near her private collection to keep them from trying to buy them off her, despite her status as a Arts Dealer she will never sell any of her artwork as she is too attached to them, most of her artwork is apparently music orientated. She has only one child, with a unknown pony, her name is Diamond Starsky stating that she wanted her child to share her first name and that she loves the Stars in the Sky thus the last name Starsky, she is only five years old and she too loves Music like her mom but she has a more keen eye for art and apparently to what Diamond Song she wants to become a artist one day and draw pictures for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Diamond Starsky is a Unicorn Pony and is explained by Song as her family bloodline has seen Unicorns in it before, but only three before Starsky was born, making her the fourth Unicorn in Song’s bloodline something she takes pride in, but she does have trouble with her using magic sometimes and often seeks help from Unicorn Foalsitter and mothers to help her with raising her. She started work with Moonlit Beat shortly after the birth of her daughter Starsky raising rumours that Moonlit was the father of Starsky but after a lot of media abuse both Song and Moonlit took legal action as the speculation was ruining both of their lifes and effecting both Song and Moonlit, after a long legal case Moonlit and Song both earned around fifty thousand bits compensation for damaging their reputation and it was proven that Starsky was not the child of Song and Moonlit and the news was forced to apologize to both Moonlit and Song. With this behind them, they pressed on and they formed one of the most perfect business partnerships in Equestria with her eventually taking up the position of CEO in Beat Records Ltd becoming the second most powerful pony in Moonlit’s Music Empire. Personality Diamond Song is a cautious pony she will always do anything to protect her privacy and is sometimes known to show acts of aggression without actually attacking a pony, she hates ponies coming up to her and asking for a autograph and most of the time she will say no and walk on. She however enjoys spending time with personal friends and her daughter Starsky and encourages her daughter in various things, she is a active pony and has a burning desire to be one of the best at everything that she does, including racing which she rarely does but does do from time to time. She also hates losing in bids on art works and will go all out if the art piece she wants to own very badly. When writing music she becomes very focused she can zone out and lose track of time and what is going on around her and sometimes can be in this zone from a few hours to a couple of days. When she is not working on music, she is a relaxed pony and enjoys spending time in the sun and relaxing in a pool with her daughter, but she always thinks about business round the clock and it is a bad habit of hers, she is always forced to take holidays so she does not overdo it and burn out despite her hating that. Starsky (Daughter) '''Diamond Starsky '''is a Female Unicorn Pony and the daughter of Music and Business pony Diamond Song. She was born in Las Pegasus while her mother was staying there running her Nightclub Crystal. She is only five years old but she has strong ambitions of becoming a artist and would like to sell some art just like her mother. She has a great relationship with her mother and she looks up to her and loves the collection of art her mom has built up over the years, she even has a single piece she did, but it isn’t a master piece Song put it in her collection as it was a mother’s day present and she sees it as priceless and holds it close to her heart. Moonlit Beat Her personal relationship with Moonlit Beat had started on rocky terms, or so the story goes, it dates back to when she opened her first Nightclub in her birth city of Canterlot when Moonlit put in a bid to stop her from opening her nightclub saying it would be a disruption to his own plans of building a exclusive Nightclub for the wealthy of Canterlot and it might put them off from visiting if a normal night club for regular ponies was not very far away, after a long battle Moonlit just decided to build her exclusive Night Club in a more trendy part of Canterlot and even there is a rumour he put money into Song’s nightclub which would go on to be called Diamond Soul and would be run as her premier and top nightclub. It was Moonlit Beat who suggested that she take her business over to Las Pegasus when he said she could make a lot of money there. She took up his advice and planned to build a Casino over in Las Pegasus but switched to a Nightclub after a meeting with Beat who said it would be easier on the financial side if she just built a Nightclub instead of a Casino, she agreed after doing a lot of financial checks and opened her second nightclub called Crystal. The naming of her second Nightclub is a complete mystery, only Song knows the main reason to why she called her nightclub in Las Pegasus Crystal. After a long time of the two being linked together in the news, they distanced themselves from one another and over time, the news over a rumoured feud between the two died down and ended as fast as it had began and they went separate ways and Moonlit beat his Music empire while secretly keeping an eye on Song’s much smaller Music Business. News about the two restarted shortly after Song had given birth to her daughter Starsky, full name Diamond Starsky and the news was saying that Moonlit had an affair with his former rival and that Starsky was the offspring of Moonlit, this angered Song and she blasted the press whenever they tried to ask for a interview, effectively boycotting and ignoring the press at every turn, even turning to the court and getting a legal letter saying that news ponies could not ask her any question and had to stay away from her and Skystar at all times and if they put any picture of her and her daughter in the news she got a small compensation, but after a long time of the press saying Starsky was the child of Moonlit, he snapped and meet with Song in a private meeting with lawyers and this was when they decided to peruse legal action against the newspaper for damages against both Diamond and Moonlit and damages of their public image with this foal scandal. The court case began very quickly and it was to last for many months with the top news ponies defending themself, but it fell apart when the lawyers of Moonlit found out that they had hacked both Song’s and Moonlit’s phones and had info on private records about business dealings they should not know about and some information that should not be in the public domain and this helped win the case for both Moonlit and Song and they received on public records compensation of fifty thousand bits, but some say they got much more as up to six hundred and eighty five thousand bits in compensation for damages to their public image and their respected companies. Beat Records Ltd After a long legal battle which got them a huge amount of compensation both Moonlit and Song become business partners and were both in agreement that a business partnership between the two would be the best move for the future of their respected companies but it would be a big move for Moonlit and his business. Song arranged a meeting with Moonlit and she meet him at his headquarters in Canterlot and enquired about the vacant CEO’s post that he had, this did not interest him at first as he partly saw her as a competitor but she said she can arrange some top of the range business deals involving art and this peaked his curiosity and when he saw what she had to offer he began to talk with her about become close business partners, after long talks and with Moonlit getting some high class Musical art for his Nightclubs which included images of Vinyl Scratch, Octavia and the two Princess Sisters Celestia and Luna she soon appointed her as CEO of his company Beat Records Ltd, with a rumoured wage salary of 15,000 bits a month. Development This Pony was designed by MusicFireWind and was adopted by me (Adopt Info), the information on this pony and backstory was written by me. '''May be Updated Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Musicians